Third Girl's a Charm
by CoyKit
Summary: During Barbra Jean and Brock's trip to a bridal shop, Brock meets a shy teenager at her part time job. He's about to marry Barbra Jean after he just divorced Reba! He shouldn't be as taken as he is by this girl! Brock/OC
1. That's a good lookin' guy

Anna impatiently tapped her pen onto the counter. Watching the people on the street through the glass walls. Working at this bridal shop has not been as romantic as she expected.

She expected everyday to be greeted with fairytales of how blushing couples met and fell in love. But instead she got what the business called 'Bridezillas'. Impatient, Grouchy, Unforgiving... Harpies for the lack of better word. Her co-worker, Debra, had literally been her body guard for a few of the more...mental ones...

Anna was not prepared for the anger and tension in some of these women... who were almost phobic of a ruined wedding.

Today was just a slow day... most brides came in about noon through five and it was already one thirty.

"Why'd'we com'in so earlyyyyyy?" Debra whined as she spun in her chair behind the receptionist desk.

An upbeat country song came through the speakers above them... a sort of background music.

They had been there since ten.

Anna just smiled and finished smoothing out the gowns displayed in the store window. "Because the management likes us to-- "

"Get runned over by invisible brides?" Debra's rich Texan accent shined through as she spoke, her laugh just as warm.

But the nonsense was stopped short as she spotted a tall mountain of blonde rushing to the bridal shop dragging behind her a begrudging man in a burgundy shirt.

The door opened swiftly as she almost bounded through it.

"Oh, Brock!" She sighed, her hand over her heart.

Anna watched as the blond woman's eyes feasted on all the silver and white of the shop.

"Barbra Jean, Honey, Don't you think--" The man didn't even get to finish his sentance before the bride-to-be, Anna guessed, Immediately engaged Debra into conversation and Debra offered to show her their gowns.

Anna just stood there awkardly, where Debra had left her until she heard her yell through endless curtains: "Anna? Write 'em down, Girl!"

Jumping slightly she rushed behind the desk.

"I'm sorry." She blushed, Opening the customer list on the computer. "Your names, sir?" She questioned, looking at him.

"Brock Hart and Barbra Jean H-hart." He stammered, Glancing from the receptionist to the curtain where his fiance' talking and laughing. Anna noticed his nervousness and laughed a bit to herself. "Is this your first time getting married, Mr. Hart?"

"It's_ Doctor _Hart." He said leaning on the counter of the desk with a coy smile. As if it was incredibly evident or impressive that he was a doctor. "And no... I've been married once before." He said, looking at the walls and fidgeting his hands.

Realizing it wasn't an open discussion Anna just quieted herself. A loud clang resounded from the back. Dr. Hart stood up alarmed and Anna gave a sharp turn of her head, Mrs. Hart could be heard giving several quick apologies. Suddenly she saw a head of blond peak out behind the curtain, give a gigantic smile and a thumbs up, to Dr. Hart and herself. Laughing, Anna watched her retreat.

"Don't you think you should help your fiance' with the planning, Dr. Hart?"

He gave a loud boisterous laugh and held up his hands. "Trust me. I'd just get in her way." He said signing defeat.

"Well, there are some mens magazines if you're only to wait." Anna nervously pointed over to the lounge on the opposite side of the room.

"Thanks." He gave a smile and walked to sit down.

'The downside to working in the wedding business is finding all the attractive men getting married.' Anna thought sneaking a couple looks at 'Brock Hart'.

Broad shoulders always gave Anna weak knees and boy, did this man have the shoulders to make her fall flat on her face. Definitely offset greatly with the tight burgundy short sleeve shirt he was wearing.

Anna watched his steely gray eyes skim through articles, hardly giving himself enough time to read them. His pale eyes surely made Anna's heart jump with every turn of the page.

Unable to take the physicality of him any longer, she sat down and pretended to busy herself with an agenda.

With her charade of compulsive organization Anna hardly noticed the man across from her taking her own image in. The girls hair was long and dark brown but put up into a messy, nonchalant bun. She had striking emerald eyes that were only intensified by a few wisps of hair that framed her face and the tight forest green hoodie she wore under a dark jean jacket. 'Flower Power' pins located about it. In his head Brock laughed. 'She's just a kid. She missed the sixties.' He smiled as he also noticed her hands... The girl (Anna, the salesperson said?) was ruffling through papers and looking under binders of catalogs. Her hands were shaking.

Brock was so lost in himself that he hardly noticed the lack of noise and the still of her hands. She had caught him staring. Brock cleared his throat and distractedly plucked another magazine from the rack... holding it too close to his face to actually be reading it. Anna felt her insides warm as she smiled to herself. This man was so coy.

About a half an hour passed as Dr. Brock was waiting for his fiance, Anna had gotten a few shout outs from Debra to write down the things Barbra Jean wanted to order. Anna could have sworn she heard him laugh as the list grew longer and more ridiculous.

Anna herself was getting quite clumsy and kept dropping things. Once, the phone rang and it took a couple of seconds for her to pick it up without it falling on the table. She stood quietly for a moment trying to relax and took a deep breath, recollecting herself.

After minutes of endless yammering over the phone, Anna saw Brock looking at her with a smile in his eyes and amusement in his face.

He had been watching her make funny faces to the person over the phone. Realizing she had been watched she blushed and further more conducted herself in a professional manner until she put the phone back on the receiver then wrote down the appointment. Through their last few minutes of each others company they were playing catch with their eyes. They were both trying to catch the other looking at them. Whenever Anna looked to him she caught him looking away quickly and whenever Brock looked to her she would turn away quickly and try to look busy.

Anna was disappointed when Mrs. Barbra Jean trotted through the curtain to the main room. Ringing up her extensive order; She had liked playing their little game.

"Oh, Honey, this wedding will be absolutely glamorous!" The blond said swooning and twirling by herself.

As she spun, Anna noticed her belly. It was quite round. A brick seemed to pelt Anna's head. _She's Pregnant!_

Suddenly, She remembered.

'He's here to get married, you dolt. Of course he wasn't flirting with you.' Her heart fell with a probably audible thud.

She was starting to hate working here.

Brock put his magazine down with a slap and steadily walked his way up to the desk.

"Lets just hope I'm not broke by time we get done with it, BJ." Looking over the list Debra handed to him absentmindedly handing Anna his credit card. As she moved to take it from him their flesh connected. Anna's eyes closed tight as she felt a streak of electricity surge through her hand and down her back. Opening her eyes quickly, she saw Dr. Brock stand up straighter, his eyes looking at her wearily.

Debra had been standing next to Anna and was glancing between her and Dr. Hart, noticing neither of them moving she cleared her throat and nudged Anna sharply.

Startled, Anna looked to Debra and then to Mrs. Barbra Jean... Who was amusing herself with a veil on her head and grinning into a mirror. Shyly, She tugged at the credit card and Dr. Brock released it, clearing his throat and looking around for his wife. Finding her amusing herself, he silently thanked god for her short attention span.

"Dr. Brock?" Anna questioned, handing him back his card. She could see his fiance' getting impatient.

"Brocky, can we go out to lunch now?" She said tugging his shoulder.

"Yeah, Yeah... We're going." Putting his wallet in his back pocket, he turned to the door.

"Oh, Thank you so much for all your help." Mrs. Barbra Jean said shaking Debra's hand enthusiastically hard.

"You're order will come in within a month." Debra said trying to keep her arm from breaking as Barbra Jean had still not let go.

"Thank you too, little missy." Barbra Jean said reaching over the desk to give Anna a bone crushing hug.

As Anna began to struggle for breath, Barbra Jean released her. Anna gave a closed smile to the bride and picked up a pen to fiddle with.

"Yeah, Thank you." Dr. Brock held out his hand to her. Anna's breath hitched as she took it. His hand was large and warm compared to hers.

His hands had the callouses of a hard worker and yet his finger tips gripped her frail hand gently.

"Your welcome." She blushed.

"We'll be back!" Came the call from the door, Barbra Jean was nodding hyper actively, her smile stretching her face.

"See you!" Debra waved her off.

"Good lord in heaven, That was a good lookin' man, wunnit'?" Debra said dramatically fanning herself with thin catalog.

Distractedly, Anna cradled her hand. "Yeah... Yeah, He was."

-

-

-

* * *

Just something I've been thinkin' about. Brock's awesome... -fangirlness-

No, it's not a Mary Sue... And Yes, I like Barbra Jean and Reba...

I know Brock and BJ are a lil' OOC... I'm not to good with that yet.. but... I'll work on it... Review it... Criticize it...

I have another chapter in mind... so lemme know if you want it!

I know it's a little inconsistent, too. Let me know what needs fixing.

* * *


	2. Change of Hart?

"But I don't _want_ to be lead in _this_ play." Anna complained as she slammed the door to her locker and leaned against it.

"Come on, Anna. You _know_ the part fits you perfectly!... A money hungry vixen, manipulating men and collecting their free wills in a jar." Said Charlie, dramatically.

Charlie had been Anna's friend since preschool. He was so outgoing, _always _proud of himself... whether he did something worth bragging about... or not... Charlie would tell you about it. He wasn't tall exactly but he was thick... muscle everywhere... even his head. He had short black hair that came from his Asian decent which was almost always spiked a messy faux hawk.

Come to think about it, Anna wasn't sure if he planned it that way... or if he just rolled out of bed like that.

"She's not a vixen! She just has a certain... Je ne c'est quoi."

That was Natalie. The all around Goth-Girl. Short bobbed black hair and that lip ring.

Of course, black nails and thick unnatural colored eyeshadow but she held herself with a certain confidence that Anna hadn't mastered yet. Natalie would be the one to sneer with her tongue out at someone who mocked her.

Anna loved them and their confident attitudes. They were quite the drama 'geeks' the three of them. They were in all the school plays in one part or another from stage crew to make up to lead... and that's how the school knew them.

"Whatever." Charlie rolled his eyes.

Anna just smiled silently against her locker.

"Oooo, _Honey_, look!... Look who it is!" Charlie pointed across the hallway. "Van-Van the football man!" Charlie said nudging Natalie and fanning himself with his hand.

It was Anna's turn to roll her eyes. Charlie had always had something for jocks.

Van wasn't the typical Jock of the school. He was the football star and a little dim-witted but Van wasn't like the other jerks on the team. He was goodhearted deep down. He was even involved in the plays, really dedicated, in fact he was opposite Anna in "Over the Moon".

Anna was glad he got the part... at least she wouldn't be alone on stage.

"...Yeah, Look who he's with Char..." Natalie's body radiated anger. Of course. Cheyenne.

"His _pregnant _wife." Natalie seethed. Anna couldn't really blame her for not liking Cheyenne... She was part of the... Hollister Zombies... as she called them...

The "Like, Zomg!" - ditzy type... it's a wonder she wasn't a cheerleader.

Cheyenne hadn't really been nice to the three of them either but Anna didn't hate her the way Natalie did... If Van was with her she had to have some sort of redemption in her... right?

"Look, that doesn't matter... lets just get to class, alright?" Anna started to drag Natalie down the hallway but before she could get very far...

"Hey, Anna!"

Alarmed, she stopped short letting Natalie bump into her.

"Yeah?"

Van had called her... He took his arm from around Cheyenne and jogged up to her.

Natalie was silently suspicious of him... and Charlie was grinning like a cheshire cat.

"You got your script right?" Van asked.

"Y-yeah? Why?"

"Well... This is my first _big_ role... and I'm sorta having trouble with my lines..." He seemed to struggle with the question of asking someone else for help.

"You need someone to help you with your lines?" Anna supplied questioningly.

Releasing a breath he exhaled the word: 'yeah'

"I was thinkin' maybe you could come by our house after school and we could work it out." He asked, stabling his books and nodding to Cheyenne, who was practically glaring at them with her arms crossed in an annoyed manner.

"Don't you live with blondness over there?" Natalie threw in dryly.

Both Charlie and Anna thumped her almost causing her to lose balance.

"Well, yeah... but I'm sure blondness wont mind..." He said, not realizing the name he substituted for Cheyenne.

"I suppose... I could... I don't have to work until tomorrow... " Anna shrugged with a small smile.

"Great! I'll catch up with you later with directions!" He said as practically skipped back to his football/cheerleader posse'... returning his arm around his 'girl'.

Before Anna could turn around Charlie immediately pushed her around the corner and into the wall. "Omigosh. Omigosh. Oh. My. Gosh. You HAVE to tell me what happens later. PROMISE!?"

He said with a wide grin on his face. "Pro-misssssssssssssssssss!!" He practically whined, shaking her.

"Okay! Okay! I will!!" Anna laughed as he released her.

"Do you think you can get a piece of ditzy-locks' hair for me." Natalie grinned as her eyes clouded over and she looked into space.

"No way, Nats. Last time Charlie did that, his ex-boyfriend almost died!" Anna exaggerated... the boy only got mono.

"Yeah well... Rick deserved it.." Charlie called over his shoulder as he walked ahead of them to class.

"God... I'm good." Natalie purred, playing with her hair.

Anna only shook her head then waltzed off behind Char with a smile on her face, this day wasn't bad at all.

-

-

"Van what was that?" Cheyenne asked.

"What do you mean?... Oh! That... that was Anna... you know... from the play?... She's gunna help me with my lines after school."

"Whyyyyy, Van?" Cheyenne whined and stomped her foot childishly. "You know I don't like those... those vampires!"

The group around them busted into laughter.

"Don't be like that Cheyenne... She's really nice..." He said rubbing her shoulders...

"Well, I don't want her moving in on my van." Cheyenne said coddling him and nuzzling his neck...

"Heh... Moving in your van..." He snorted.

Exasperated, Cheyenne huffed, her arms crossed and looking away.

"Awe, come on, honey... just give her a chance! You might even like her... besides..." Van moved closer to her and wrapped her in his arms... "You know you're the only one with the keys to _this _Van." He said as masculine as he could manage... looking at her from under his seemingly devilish quirked eyebrow and stalker smile.

"Alright Alright." Cheyenne giggled... "I guess... I'll give her a chance." She pouted.

-

-

It was around 4th period before Anna couldn't really take it anymore... Every few seconds her head would droop as she tried to remain conscience... Sneaking a look at the art teacher to only find her at her desk... Anna quietly stacked her books in front of her and laid her head down on her arms.

'This is only an elective class... I'll sleep a bit... just a little bit... until the teacher starts... again...'

Anna eyelids collided closed like a bank vault and she was gone...

Minutes upon minutes passed until Anna notice something an image blazed onto what _was_ the black IMax of Anna's subconscious...

A pair of eyes... Eyes the colour of melted steel.

Slowly... Anna felt herself falling from above them down... she was falling into them.

In an effort to stop herself, her physical body jerked.

"_BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"_

Her eyes shot open.

The bell had rang!!

She slept threw the rest of class!

Standing slowly, face hot with blush... Anna smoothed down her hair and her shirt. Looking around herself... She noticed none of her classmates were turning in an assignment... Exhaling her worries, Anna walked into the traffic-like hallways with one name in her mind...

Dr. Brock Hart... from the bridal shop.

-

-

* * *

**Eh... I haven't really gotten a response from this story... but I had written this chapter a while ago and figure I'll try posting it anyway... I was going to make it longer... but... eh... Review, Please?? and I'll continue if you wish.**


End file.
